Una ciudad, una vida
by yami-anna
Summary: Todo cambia cuando te vas de mudanza
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Dicen que cuando deseas algo con mucha fuerza, el mundo entero conspira para que se cumpla tu deseo. Durante años desee encontrar a la gente adecuada, un lugar en donde me sintiera bien, amigos y tal vez el amor de una chica, pero el mundo no conspiro para que la fuerza de mi deseo lo cumpliera y después de un año de estar en una ciudad desconocida tenia que entender que todo lo que yo creí que era en realidad no era o por lo menos no como yo creía. Justo ahora estoy sentado en una banca en un parque, llevo horas jugando básquet (mi deporte favorito) y pensando en todo este año con mi familia y los amigos que conseguí cuando llegue, pensando en la chica que me quita el aliento, en mi familia, que esta tan feliz aquí y pensando en la ultima posibilidad que tengo para buscar la felicidad fuera de aquí, si es que la hay, tengo una beca para irme a estudiar fuera del país y debo decidir si la ocupare o si se la dejare a alguien mas y me quedo a luchar aquí…

Flash Back

-Que, no, no, no, como que nos mudamos a Tokio, pero papa, mama eso esta muy lejos!

-Matt, a ambos nos ha salido un trabajo con unos noticiarios allí y considerando lo que ganamos aquí, decidimos mudarnos

Matt: pero… pero… Takeru di algo! –Grito el rubio a su hermano menor-

Takeru: bueno, ojala que allí si consiga amigos… -dijo el menor con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ves Matt, como tu hermano si lo acepta –dijo el caballero-

-pues claro, el no tiene amigos aquí, así que le da igual, pero yo, yo si tengo amigos…

-ahí Matt, esta decidido así que lo siento, nos vamos y punto –finalizo la dama- así que mejor le van diciendo adiós a Sapporo.

Fin Flash Back

Si, aquella noche pudo reírse mucho de su hermano, aunque el tenia razón, sus amigos en Sapporo eran escasos… tantos que solo era uno y era una chica, como estaría Natsumi justo ahora?

Al tomar el balón entre sus manos volvía a pensar lo mismo de hacia un año: Odiaba resultaba un fantástico lugar para vivir en la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio.


	2. Cap I El inicio

Cáp. I El Principio

Esos primeros míticos días, el jamás olvidaría la cara de su hermano en cuanto se mudaron a Tokio, mientras sus padres y el mismo veían la mudanza como una oportunidad de conocer algo distinto, Matt no dejaba de reprocharles el haberlo separado de sus amigos. Según Masaharu Ishida ya se le pasaría. En los próximos días a la recien mudanza, los pasos a seguir fueron simples, desempacar, inscribir a los muchachos en la escuela, aunque Matt ya empezaba la universidad y empezar su nueva vida. Se habían mudado a un barrio llamado Odaiba, agradable a la vista y bastante bien ubicado, la escuela cerca y los trabajos también.

El primer día de escuela inicio, tanto el como Matt habían sido inscritos en Toudai, un campus tan grande que podías empezar en kinder y graduarte como profesional sin salir de ahí. Todo muy bien si, pero sin conocer nada mas de Tokio.

Los primeros días en la escuela no estaban tan mal para mi, aunque era un tipo muy solitario por lo vivido en Sapporo, la popularidad de ser el nuevo me traía la cercanía de mis compañeros de clase, incluso al poco tiempo en una de las clases de deportes el profesor me pidió que me presentara a las pruebas del equipo de basketball. Aunque todo estaba muy bien, habia visto algo que me habia dejado extraño, si, me se sentía extraño conmigo mismo y la culpable era una chica que según supe se llamaba Hikari Yagami… cabello castaño, ojos castaños, tez blanca y mirada…… como describirla?... también me habia vuelto inseparable de un muchacho que se llamaba Daisuke Motomiya, algo hiperactivo, pero buen muchacho. Por parte de mi hermano, solo sabia que habia hecho algunos amigos, claro, para el siempre fue tan fácil… al poco tiempo, como dijo Masaharu, el berrinche se le habia pasado y Tokio le parecía lo mejor de lo mejor…

El primer semestre de clases transcurrió rápido, el clima se comporto de manera extraña, algunos días soleados y otros muy lluviosos, conocimos las oficinas de mis papas y yo solía salir a pasear por la ciudad algunos días, caminaba hasta que miraba mi reloj y me daba cuenta de la hora, cuando llegaba a casa mi mama me reprendía, pero luego me preguntaba que habia visto en mi paseo, siempre que iba a dormir me reía por ese peculiar comportamiento. Siempre pensé que los paseos por la ciudad me traerían algo y lo confirme como a los tres meses de haber empezado a hacerlo, les explicare, en aquella ocasión me fui a caminar por una zona costera de la ciudad y ya se estaba haciendo de noche, mi mama me habia obligado a llevarme una chaqueta y su celular por si acaso… compre un helado y me senté en la playa a ver el ocaso, el cielo se ponía rojo y dorado en algunos puntos, ya sabes, cuando parece que el paraíso va a caer sobre la tierra y los últimos rayos de sol iluminan el camino. Bueno, en todo caso lo que paso fue que mientras estaba sentado, pude percibir a otra persona atrás mío, no oía sus pasos por la arena, pero si le sentí, luego de unos angustiosos segundos, se sentó a mi lado y sin mediar palabra conmigo se quedo observando al ocaso, gire mi cabeza despacio y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a mi lado a quien menos esperaba: Hikari Yagami. Digo, siempre andaba yo con Daisuke y muy de vez en cuando el la saludaba, alguna vez incluso nos presento, pero nunca hablábamos o por lo menos yo no me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra y ella, yo que se si a ella le interesaba dirigírmela!.

Le dije "hola" y ella respondio con el mismo "hola". Después de cómo una hora, el atardecer habia terminado y nosotros seguíamos sentados y callados en la playa Tokiota, mire mi reloj y me levante conciente de que era muy tarde y teníamos clase al día siguiente, le ofrecí la mano y ella acepto. Ya de pie empezamos a caminar y gracias a Dios entablamos una conversación muy versátil, el colegio, la gente y cada uno de los dos hasta que llegamos a un edificio.

Me volví a sentar en la banca, mientras seguía recordando esa noche, todo era muy parecido a una cita, pero nunca olvidare que fue la casualidad la que nos reunió en esa playa, sin embargo, aunque todo fuera producto de la casualidad, nunca olvidaría lo que me dijo en la puerta de su casa.

Flash Back

Hikari: Gracias… por traerme a casa, no debiste hacerlo, digo tu y yo no somos mas que compañeros! Verdad?

Takeru: tranquila – le dije con una sonrisa- no iba a dejarte caminar sola en la noche y arriesgarme a que te pasara algo…

Hikari: no me digas – dijo conteniendo la risa- pasarme algo a mí? Como que? Que me roben?

Takeru: no lo se, no se si en esta ciudad roben a chicas lindas – le dije y obtuve su atención-, pero en donde yo vivía antes no se ponían a pensar "Ahí no! Esta bonita, mejor la dejamos tranquila"

Hikari: ah! Y me acompañas por tus miedos a las noches de la ciudad?

Takeru: no, porque al menos conmigo puedes estar segura de que no te pasara nada

Hikari: aja… y que piensas? Que los ladrones dirán "OH! Va con Takeru, no les hagamos nada!"?

Dicho lo ultimo me quede sin palabras… bueno, no exactamente sin palabras, es que no iba a decirle lo que estaba pensando. Sin otra salida, la mire a los ojos y ella pareció suavizar un poco su actitud.

Hikari: en todo caso Takeru, gracias por traerme, te veré mañana, verdad?

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y detecte algo en sus ojos, de pronto me que de congelado en esa mirada, no quería irme, no quería ni siquiera parpadear, pero ella, mas ágil que yo, me abrazo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para luego, cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Fin Flash Back

Bueno, primero, sera ofrecer disculpas por tardarme y segundo, contarles que este fic esta en mi equipo completo hace como un año, pero hace unos dias me dio por narrarlo de otra formay lo estoy reescribiendo. espero que les guste o al menos los entretenga un rato. muchas gracias al supuesto lector de esta vaina.

proximamente un nuevo capitulo


End file.
